gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Dream
Teenage Dream ist ein Song aus der Episode Never Been Kissed. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem zweiten Mainstream-Album, Teenage Dream. Der Song wurde von den Dalton Academy Warblers performt, Blaine (Darren Criss) übernahm das Solo. Es wird angedeutet, dass er diesen Song für Kurt singt, nachdem er diesen kurz zuvor kennengelernt hat. Des Weiteren wird angedeutet, dass Kurt anfängt, sich in Blaine zu verlieben, nachdem er ihn diesen Song singen gehört hat, offiziell wird dies aber erst in der Folge A Very Glee Christmas. Den Background-Gesang übernahmen die Beelzebubs, eine rein männliche Acapella-Gruppe von der Tufts University. Teenage Dream wird nach Don't Stop Believing einer der erfolgreichsten Songs von Glee. Es ist ihre zweite Single, die zum zweiten Mal Nummer 1 bei den Billboard Digital Songs Chart wird. Das hatte vor einem Jahr zuvor nur Don't Stop Believing geschafft. Eine Woche nach Teenage Dream schafft dies auch Forget You. Dieser Song ist der zweiterfolgreichste Song von Glee. Sowohl Darren Criss als auch die Warbler Besetzung hatten zudem die Chance, diesen Song bei dem Trevor Project Event mit Katy Perry zu performen. Background-Gesang *Eli Seidman *Evan Powell *Penn Rosen *Kent McCann *Conor Flynn *Eric Morrissey *Sam Cantor *Emmanuel Runes *Jack Thomas *Michael Grant *John Kwon *Cailin MacKenzie Lyrics You think i'm pretty Without any make-up on. You think i'm funny, When i tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me So i'll let my walls come down, down. Before you met methumb|194px I was alright, but things were kinda heavy You brought me to life. Now every February You'll be my valentine (valentine). Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece (I'm complete) Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) My heart stops, When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back) I might get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Tonight Tonight Tonight Yeahhh You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away And don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real, So take a chance, And don't ever look back (Don't ever look back). Verkauf Dieser Song wird sehr schnell eins der beliebtesten Songs, es schafft es sogar das Original aus den Chart zu überholen. Ebenfalls ist es das am meisten und am schnellsten Verkaufter Song von Glee, diesen Rekord hielt vorher Don't Stop Believin. Das Cover wurde schon am ersten Tag über 55,000 mal auf iTunes verkauft. Solch eine hohe Zahl hatte vorher Empire State of Mind erreicht, dieser Rekord wurde jedoch erneut von Teenage Dream gebrochen. Charts Video thumb|300px|left|Teenage Dream Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers